poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
So You're Having a Bad Day!/Transcript
This is the transcript of So You're Having a Bad Day in Team Robot In Pokemon XY The Series. (the episode begins) Narrator: - - - - - - - Ash Ketchum (V.O.): So You're Having a Bad Day! - - - - - - (Three Pangoro fires their attack on heroes and villians and then big explosion) Ash Ketchum: Takuya, Tai, Takato, Davis and Emerl what ever happens to us don't let go. (The massive explosion blows Takuya away) Ash Ketchum: Takuya! (As Takuya keeps falling he began to transform into half human, half digimon called Flamemon) - - - - - - - - - - Flamemon: Ow, my head. It feels like I've been hit by an incoming vehicle. (Looks at his hand and shocked) What the!? What happened to my hands? (Looks at the pond to see the reflection of himself as Flamemon as he freaks out) My face! I've become a half human and Digimon again! - - - - - - - Ash Ketchum: Matt, Takuya, Gabumon! Where are you guys? ???: Need a help Ash. Ash Ketchum: Who's there? Inuyasha: It's me Ash. Kagome Higurashi: Don't forget about me too. Ash Ketchum: Inuyasha, Kagome! Shippo: Hey, Ash. Ash Ketchum: It's Shippo, Miroku and Sango! Sango: It's so good to see you again. Miroku: Did you really miss us? Ash Ketchum: I missed you guys too. Bloom: You known them Ash. Ash Ketchum: Yep! It's a long story I'll tell you later after we find the rest of our friends. Kagome: What's happened Ash? Ash Ketchum: We were attack by Pangoro who stole the berries by Team Rocket. Miroku: Team Rocket was responable for it. Ash Ketchum: Yep! Shippo: Those big bullies! Inuyasha: Darn those Team Rocket and villians they're really are stupid. Ash Ketchum: You could say that again. - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - All Heroes: Who's that Pokemon? It's Pangoro! (Back to the episode) - - - - - (Flamemon pops out of the bushes) Ash Ketchum: Whoa! Who are you?! Flamemon: Hey, don't be scared, Ash. It's me. Ash Ketchum: Takuya? What happened to you? Flamemon: I don't know what happened to me? I was fighting against Pangoro until they beat me and then I have become a half Digimon and half human. Inuyasha: I don't know who you are because I gotta crush a boulder on you. Good riddance! Flamemon: (Screaming) Ash Ketchum: No Inuyasha that's not a demon. That's my best friend Takuya. Stop! Kagome Higurashi: Sit! (Inuyasha falls on the ground) Inuyasha: Ow! Ash Ketchum: Sorry, Takuya. Flamemon: It's okay, Ash. What is wrong with you, Inuyasha!? It's me, Takuya! Inuyasha: Wait a minute. Takuya is that you? Flamemon: Oh course it's me! I'm not a demon. Inuyasha: Sorry, I didn't recognize you. Meltus: '''It's okay. - - - - - '''Serena: Luxray! Ash Ketchum: Serena! Serena: Pancham, Ash, guys! (Hugs Pancham) You're safe! Ash Ketchum: Hey, is everybody doing all right? Biyomon: Yeah, we're fine. (Serena freaks out seeing Flamemon) Serena: What is that thing!? What are you!? Ash Ketchum: It's okay Serena, it's Takuya. Sora Takenouchi: Takuya! Biyomon: Takuya! Stella: Takuya you look different. Rika Nonaka: Takuya, what happened to you? Musa: Takuya what did Pangoro do to you. Serena: Takuya is that you? Flamemon: Yes Serena, it's me. Ash Ketchum: When he was battling three Pangoro, he got defeated and that's how he becomes like that. Inuyasha: So Ash who's a new girl? Ash Ketchum: Oh yeah Inuyasha this is my chidhood friend Serena, Serena this is my friends Inuyasha, Kagome, Miroku, Shippo and Sango. - - Bonnie: (Wakes up) YUCKIE!!! Hey, what happened? Larry Koopa: '''Your awake! - - - '''Ash Ketchum: Clemont? Clemont: Ash Serena Everyone! Pikachu: Pika Pi! Ash Ketchum: Pikachu! Serena: Braixen! I'm glad your safe! (Clemont also freak out seeing Flamemon) Clemont: Aah! What is that? Ash Ketchum: '''It's okay, it's just Takuya. '''Clemont: Wait. That weird looking thing is Takuya? Flamemon: Yes, it's me. - - - - - Clemont: Bonnie! Finally! Bonnie, are you okay? Bonnie: I'm sure glad to see your okay too. (Sees Flamemon) Whoa! What the heck are you!? Flamemon: Bonnie, hey. Don't you recognize me? Bonnie: (Gasp) Takuya!? Meowth: You mean to tell this freak is actually one of the DigiDestined leaders twerp?! Serena: What's going on? Why's there Meowth with you? Flamemon: Stop calling me a twerp! Inuyasha: Alright Meowth you and the other Ash's enemies got a lot explaining to do. - - - - - - - - - - - - Flamemon: Your right Ash I won't runaway our friends are here, they loved us, and we not afraid. Ash Ketchum: That's it Takuya. Jessie & James: Huh? Meowth: I don't like a looks of this what happen next. Ash Ketchum: I'm not afraid. Flamemon: I'm not afraid. Ash Ketchum & Flamemon: We're not afraid of you. (As Flamemon's flame rising up. Flamemon digivolve into Agunimon) Ash Ketchum: Takuya you digivolve. I'm proud of you. Agunimon: Yeah it was all thanks to you for believing in me. - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - Agunimon: Pyro Punch! (He performs the attack on Dr. Eggman's robots) - - - - - - - - - Ash Ketchum: Inuyasha let's teach Team Rocket and the villians a painful lesson and they shall never forget. Inuyasha: Sounds good to me Ash! Ash Ketchum: Pikachu use Thunderbolt! WarGreymon: Terra Force! Paildramon: Desparato Blaster! WarGrowlmon: Atomic Blaster! BurningGreymon: Wildfire Tsunmi! Bloom: Dragon Fury! Inuyasha: Wind Scar! - Team Rocket & the villians: We're blasting off again! (Ding) - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - Ash Ketchum: Hey Inuyasha! Inuyasha: Yes Ash? Ash Ketchum: Don't you want you and your friends come along with us? Emerl: Please Inuyasha! Inuyasha: Sure my friends and I will be come along with you and your journey. - - Narrator: Pangoro were misunderstood to our heroes. And that's not all with a help new heroes Inuyasha and his friends join our heroes and the Kalos Region journey. (the episode ends) Category:TMNTHedgehog5 Category:Punkasaurus0530 Category:Frogadier55 Category:Transcripts